


It's hot, let's play uno

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: The title says it all





	It's hot, let's play uno

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did reference a certain textpost, but you probably wont notice
> 
> I spend too much of my time watching youtubers play uno

“I'm booored,” Kokichi huffs, holding his own personal dollar store paw patrol fan in his hand, lazily lying on the floor. 

 

It was the hottest day of summer thus far, that was sure, and everyone was trying to cling to every inch of cool they could. Jackets that many typically wore were discarded in various places around the lounge, as if no one had the energy to properly deal with them, and Angie was sticking ice cubes in her mouth to balance the weather. Sadly, that didn't work in the slightest.

 

“Boo-hoo,” Maki grumbles, sounding even more intimidating than usual, the heat making her grouchy, not that anyone could comment on such without their eyes getting gouged out. 

 

“There's gotta be something we can do,” Kaito says, just as bored as Kokichi. 

 

“Of course you degenerates are only thinking about yourself…” Tenko says, her voice less enthusiastic than usual. “I'm worried about Himiko. Her forehead was blazing this morning; the extra heat isn't good for her.” 

 

“Oh! Atua has an idea!” Angie exclaims, getting up to find her jacket, wherever it had been thrown. Eventually, she locates it, and fishes something out of the pocket: Uno. 

 

“Kukuku… this should be interesting,” Korekiyo notes, seemingly the least affected by the weather, even with his bandages and mask as an added layer, impressed with the idea of playing Uno.

 

“Ooh! Finally. A good idea. You never have those,” Kokichi says, regaining his usual teasing due to his excitement. 

 

“A card game?” Kaito asks, “I guess we can give it a go.” 

 

“Who wishes to play?” Angie asks, preparing the cards. 

 

Immediately, Kaito, Kokichi, and Tenko, who didn't hesitate at any chance to put degenerate males in their place, jumped at the chance, while Shuichi calmly agreed and Maki needed to be coerced. 

 

Just when they were nearly ready to start, Kirumi walked into the room, offering everyone popsicles, in which they gladly accepted. 

 

Before Kirumi could leave to do anything else, Angie begged her to join in, leaving her no choice but to agree. 

 

“What rules are we using?” Shuichi asks once the cards are dealt. 

 

“Jump in!” Kaito offers. 

 

“Stacking,” Tenko adds. 

 

“I particularly favor the 7-0 rule,” Korekiyo says.

 

“The 7-0 rule?” Angie asks, tilting her head slightly as she does so. 

 

“Yes… with it, if a 7 is played, the player is forced to switch decks with another of their choice… but if a 0 is played, everyone rotates decks in the direction the game is going, whether it be clockwise or counterclockwise,” He explains, his face lightening up as he does so, in the same tone he would use if he were to go on a tangent about anthropology. 

 

“Divine!” Angie exclaims, clearly intrigued by the rule. “Atua approves~” 

 

“Endless drawing,” Kokichi demands, a devious look on his face.

 

“Fine,” Maki says to Kokichi’s addition. 

 

“So is this an all house-rule game?” Shuichi asks in order to clarify. 

 

“Seems as such…” Kirumi says, “I would just like you all to know that I am rooting for you.” 

 

“Aw, thanks mom!” Kokichi says, feigning innocence for a singular moment before continuing with, “And I just want you all to know that I plan on destroying you!” 

 

“M-mom?” Kirumi questions, taken aback. 

 

“I wouldn't question it,” Shuichi says with a shrug. It wasn't the first time he had heard anyone call her such, and even he admitted that she had plenty of motherly qualities that not even his own mother had had. 

 

“Left of the dealer starts,” Korekiyo states, “So Tenko may go first.” 

 

With that, Tenko flips over the top card, and with a green 2, the game begins. 

 

At first, the game is slow, next to no action cards being played, and the most anyone drew being 2 or 3. 

 

“Shit,” Kaito murmurs on his next turn, “I figured you'd be off of blue by the time it got back to me.” 

 

And so the mass drawing began. 

 

He was civil at first, but by the time he had drawn 6 or 7 cards, his voice became pained as he attempted to remain optimistic, and by the time he had drawn out 10 or 11, he was on the verge of giving up. Thankfully, 12 was a winner, and he slammed it down with glee. 

 

Kaito had never been so glad to see a blue 5 in his entire life. 

 

Maki didn't blink before placing a blue reverse down afterwards, a sly smile creeping onto her lips. 

 

“C'mon Maki-roll. I'd expect this type of thing out of Kokichi, but you?” 

 

“Jump in~” Kokichi announces with a wink, placing his own blue reverse down, making it Shuichi's turn. “Now you owe me, space boy.” 

 

“...” Kaito was at a loss for words. His girlfriend had stabbed him in the back, and his enemy had treated the wounds. 

 

Saving Kaito from another round of horror, Shuichi played a blue skip, making it Maki's turn once again, who played a tame 8. 

 

Initially, Tenko looked nervous, but was overjoyed to find a green 8 amongst her cards. 

 

With that, Angie had no choice but to place a green 7, forcing her to swallow decks with someone else. 

 

“Hmm…” She debates, surveying the room to find her best bet. Kaito had the most cards, so she definitely wouldn't trade with him. Tenko didn't have an absurd amount, but had one or two more than Angie. Korekiyo, Shuichi, Kokichi, Maki, and Kirumi all had less cards than her. “Atua says trade with Maki!” 

 

In response, Maki begrudgingly handed her cards over, taking Angie's as her own. 

 

The game proceeded for a few more rounds with ease, before another event struck. 

 

“Shuichi don't do it,” Kaito begs, looking at his friend with hurt eyes. And when Shuichi answered with silence, he continued “Please Shuichi, I'm begging you. After all we've been through?” 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

Shuichi gave him one last look, before placing down his red plus 2 on top of Kokichi's yellow one. 

 

And if that wasn't enough, Shuichi proceeded to rub salt in his wounds with a single word:

 

“Uno.” 

 

Kaito literally shrieked in agony when it happened as he drew the four cards. 

 

As it went around the circle, Kirumi also got an Uno that turn, and everyone was on the edge of their metaphorical seats. 

 

Thank God it was blue at the time, so when it reached Kokichi’s turn again, he played his other plus 2 on Shuichi, keeping the game going. 

 

That did, however, raise another problem; As Kokichi did so, he too had the pleasure of letting out the infamous word, “Uno.” 

 

And when Maki played a reverse, and Kaito played a blue 8, Shuichi and his three cards were met with a decision to make. 

 

In those three cards, he had a black card. He could play it, but he'd have to figure out what color Kokichi had first. 

 

Biting his lip, he played it. 

 

Across the circle, everyone gasped. 

 

“Is it blue?” He asks Kokichi. 

 

“I'm not telling youuuu-” Kokichi says with a wink. 

 

“Red?” 

 

“Who knows,” Kokicho replies, with an exaggerated shrug. 

 

“Yellow?” 

 

“You're not even trying,” Kokichi taunts, preventing any potential facial expressions from surfacing. 

 

“Green?” 

 

“You think you're clever, don't you?” He asks the detective, who was carefully studying his every reaction. 

 

“...”

 

“You have red.” He decides, taking a deep breath. “I'm changing it to yellow.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Kokichi asks, raising his eyebrow. “You might've just gotten me the win, all thanks to your shitty detective skills~”

 

“I didn't,” Shuichi argues, confident with his decision. 

 

At this point, the two were staring each other down, the rest of the players eager to see what will happen. 

 

“Well, you're right! I don't have yellow~ Nishishi,” Kokichi admits, causing a sigh of relief from everyone around. 

 

And so he drew but 2 cards before he places a measly yellow 3 down.  

 

Next in line came Kirumi, who also suffered the fate of drawing, but rather than drawing 2 cards as both Shuichi and Kokichi had, she was forced to draw 4 before her savior-- a yellow 9, was drawn. 

 

To that, Maki jumped in, making it Kaito’s turn. 

 

“Agh! Let me have a turn,” Tenko says, upset that he's has been skipped.  

 

Kaito played a tame yellow 1, letting Shuichi play his 6 of the same color. 

 

And once again had the pleasure of declaring, “Uno.” 

 

“Two can play at that game,” Kokichi says, placing his yellow reverse. “Uno.” 

 

Shuichi paused a moment at the sight of the card, causing Kokichi to tease him, “What? Don't have another yellow where the last one came from?” 

 

“No  I don't,” Shuichi answers, firmly placing his last card, a green reverse, on the pile. 

 

“Bitch,” Kokichi responds, clearly upset. He was supposed to be the supreme overlord of uno, dammit. 

 

“Kukuku, what an interesting turn of events,” Korekiyo responds to Shuichi's win. 

 

“Atua crowns Shuichi king of uno!” Angie congratulates. 

 

“I was hoping Kirumi would win,” Tenko admits. 

 

“Uh… thanks?” Shuichi responds as they cleaned the eventful game up. 

 

And with nothing to distract them further, they were all reminded of the overwhelming heat, as if the sun was pointed directly at them. But now in addition to that, they were all tired from the physical exertion a game of uno took.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uno?


End file.
